


Applying Torque (Art)

by ladysugarquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Big Bang Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Family, Fanart, Gen, Het Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysugarquill/pseuds/ladysugarquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Applying Torque, by Crunchysunrises </p>
<p>"Then the stranger was kneeling down to gather Sasuke into his arms. Sasuke went to him easily, wrapping his arms around the man and hanging on as hard as he could. 'It's not Itachi. It's just me, Harry'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applying Torque (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Applying Torque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949310) by [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/pseuds/Crunchysunrises). 




End file.
